The True Evil of the Digital World
by hardytekyoyo
Summary: The true evil, the most powerful force in the Digital World, has revealed itself and is threatening the Digidestined and the Digital World! My very first Fic so please review!
1. A New Evil  Arrives

**Brief Intro: **Hello everyone, I just wanted to say this is my first fan fiction. I have been a fan of the Digimon series for as long as I can remember. Any and all criticism is greatly appreciated as I am new to this. Thank you :)

* * *

><p>It has only been a few months since Apocalymon was defeated. The Digital World is still in bad shape, but it's improving. No matter where you go, you can find Digimon working together to rebuild their world. The whole Digiworld is finally returning to it's original condition. And everyone has their home back.<p>

But in a deserted part of Server, A digimon slowly walks through the desert. A black cloak covers the face of this Humanoid Digimon who seems lost and confused. The Digimon reaches a rock and takes a rest.

"Devimon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters. How could they all fail? What do I have to do to stop the Digidestined and finally take over the Digital World. This wasn't nearly as complicated with the last Digidestined. But these new ones...They are different. Those crests give them a power I have never seen before. Even when their Digimon are weak they can still win."

The hooded figure stands up and continues his journey through the sandy wasteland.

"Maybe I just have to take care of this problem myself."

Meanwhile, in the Real World, the Digidestined have all arrived at Izzy's house, being told that Izzy has something important to tell them. Tai is searching the refrigerator for food while Izzy reads something on his computer. After finishing, Izzy swings around in his chair.

"Prodigious! Hey everyone, I have great news!"

The other children turn towards Izzy.

"I received an email earlier from Gennai, He wanted me to get everyone here because he had some exciting news for us. He just sent another email explaining what the news is."

"Well what is it?" Tai asks stuffing egg rolls into his mouth.

"I'm getting there, Gennai says there is a Digital Gate opening today and we all should go to the Digital World." Izzy replies.

Everyone starts celebrating after discovering they will see their Digimon partners again. But within all the commotion came a small squeaky voice.

"Excuse me." Everyone turns to see Kari walking over to Izzy. "The only reason we were able to go to the Digiworld before is because it was in danger and we were needed to save all the Digimon. But now the Dark Masters are gone and Apocalymon has been defeated. Why is a gate opening now?"

"Well..." Izzy replies realizing what Kari said is true. "I'm sure Gennai will inform us why the Gate has opened when we arrive."

"Well I have another question, Izzy" Joe says moving forward. "How do we get to the Digital World, I mean where is the Digital Gate."

"Gennai said all we need to get back is our Digivices and my laptop." Almost immediately after Izzy said that, his laptop screen begins glowing. Then a light comes from Tai's pocket. He pulls out his Digivice which is also glowing. One by one, the other kids hold up their Digivices, which begin glowing as well. Eventually the room becomes filled with light. Suddenly all the light leaves the room and nothing but darkness is left. A few moments later, Mrs. Izumi opens the door holding a platter of cookies.

"Oh where did they go? They must have left when I wasn't looking." Mrs. Izumi leaves the room and closes the door.

Back in the Digital World, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Gomamon are near the lake where the Digidestined left the Digital World, dragging leaves into a giant pile. Gennai stands about 15 feet away watching them.

"Gennai, why do we have to make this pile of leaves? " Agumon asks dragging a giant leaf over to the pile.

"I don't think your friends would appreciate falling on the hard ground." Gennai replied.

All the Digimon dropper their leaves and turned towards Gennai. "Our friends are returning to the Digital World?" They all ask in unison.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Gennai replies scratching the back of his head.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone looks up and sees the Digidestined falling down towards them. They all fall onto the pile, except for Tai who lands on Agumon.

"Matt!" Gabumon cheers running towards his partner.

"Hey buddy, It's been a while." Matt says brushing himself off.

T.K., Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon all greet each other while Agumon attempts to escape from under Tai. Sora, Mimi and Kari look around but don't find their partners.

"Gennai, where is Biyomon and the other Digimon?" Sora asks.

"They should be back momentarily. They went into the woods to find some food. Come, sit down." Gennai answers while sitting down on the sand. The others gather around him, all sitting on the sand. Except for Kari who keeps looking into the woods, waiting for Gatomon.

"I'm sure you are wondering why a Digital gate has opened." Gennai questions the Digidestined.

"Very much, is there more trouble?" Izzy replies.

"Well...I can't tell you why." Gennai answers.

"WHAT!" The Digidestined and the Digimon scream.

"Not until the other Digimon get here anyways." Gennai said

The children and the digimon all sigh as a black figure appears in the background.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kari wonders, squinting her eyes. "It is, Gatomon!"

Gatomon looks up and smiles. She begins running towards Kari and moments later Palmon and Biyomon are right behind her. Gatomon jumps into Kari's arms with a giant hug. Mimi and Sora both hug their partners as well.

"Um, Kari, Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you. But why are you here?" Gatomon asks looking up at Kari.

"Gennai hasn't told us yet, he has been waiting for you to get back." Kari tells her cat friend.

"Well they are here now, so let's sit down and I will tell you why the gate has opened." Gennai exclaims as the others move towards where Gennai is sitting. "Now, the last time the gate was opened, the digital world was in danger and you were needed to save it. Well the Digital World is once again in trouble. The only problem in we don't know who this new evil is."

"Then how are we supposed to stop it?" Matt questions.

"I have reason to believe the Evil will reveal its self soon enough. So it's just a matter of time."

"Well it's doesn't matter who or what this evil is. We beat the baddest and the meanest this world has to offer. No one is a challenge for us anymore." Tai proclaims, standing up.

"I wouldn't be so sure Tai, there are far..."

"Tai look out!" Agumon yells pushing his partner out of the way of an incoming missile.

"What was that?" Tai asks brushing the sand off his clothes.

"I would ask him." Mimi says pointing at a giant metal dinosaur.

"Is...is that the evil?" Joe asks trembling?

"No, but I believe the evil is controlling this MetalTyrannomon. He is an Ultimate so don't take him lightly." Gennai claims warning the Digidestined.

"An Ultimate? That's nothing. Let's get him Agumon." Tai yells as his Digivice begins glowing orange.

"**Agumon Digivolve to Greymon! Greymon Digivolve to MetalGreymon!"**

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon yells shooting his metal claw at MetalTyrannomon. The claw hits MetalTyrannomon but bounces off.

"What? The attack didn't even phase him." Tai cried.

"That's because he's not ordinary digimon." A voice calls out. The Digidestined look around but don't see anyone. Then a figure walks out from behind MetalTyrannomon. This figure is wearing a black cloak to cover up his body. "For I have created this digimon. While MetalTyrannomon are typically Ultimate level, this created digimon is whatever level I decide he should be. So you never know what to expect."

"Kids, I think this is the true evil." Gennai proclaims.

"But who are you" Asks Matt.

"Who am I" The hooded figure asks "Consider everyone you have fought in the past, I am all of them, and they are all of my creations. For I am the evil the will rule the Digital world, and once I reveal my true power, no one will be able to defeat me. Now MetalTyrannomon, Attack them!"

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalTyrannomon yells as he launches another missile, but this time he aims it at the Digidestined.

"**Gomamon Digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to Zudomon!"**

Zudomon leaped in front of the kids and took the blast to the back of his shell.

"Are you alright" Zudomon asks, wincing in pain.

"Yes, thank you pal. But how are we supposed to stop MetalTyrannomon?" Joe asks looking to his friends for an answer.

"The Gate of Destiny" Gennai states, confusing the Digidestined.

"What's that?" T.K. asks.

"You of all people should know T.K. after all Patamon controls it." Gennai answers.

"That's right!" Says Patamon "Do you remember Piedmon? MagnaAngemon sent him into the Gate of Destiny."

"That's right Patamon, The Gate of Destiny can stop any Digimon. That may be our only hope." Gennai informs the Digidestined.

"Well then let's try it! Go get em' Patamon!" T.K. yells as his digivice begins glowing.

"**Patamon Digivolve to Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"**

"MetalGreymon" MagnaAngemon calls out "Distract MetalTyrannomon."

"Right!" MetalGreymon responds as he rushes the enemy.

MetalTyrannomon turns towards MetalGreymon as they begin fighting. Meanwhile, MagnaAngemon uses the sword Excalibur to open the door. "Gate of Destiny!" He shouts out as the door begins opening. As the door opens completely, MetalTyrannomon begins moving backwards towards it.

"It looks like this Digimon will fail me as well. Not a surprise, I never expected him to do much anyways." The cloaked figure says as he turns and begins his journey the opposite direction. MetalTyrannomon flies into the gate and it closes behind him. Then MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon turns to the cloaked figure, but he is gone.

"Where did he go? And who is he?" Tai asks.

MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon and Zudomon all dedigivolve into their Rookie forms. As everyone gathers back around Gennai, he stands up and walks the opposite direction.

"Tai, remember when you said nobody would be a challenge for you anymore. Well you might want to rethink that statement. I have heard of this enemy but I was told he was just a myth. He truly has the power to conquer and destroy the Digital World. His name is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending thoughts: <strong>Thank you everyone for reading! Please leave some feedback as like I said, this is my first time writing fan fiction. I thought it would be nice to leave off on a cliffhanger for the next chapter. Anyways, thanks again!


	2. The Celestial Angels

**Hello :) I am working on my writing style so im sorry if it's a little different than chapter 1. Remember this is my first fic so every review is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"His name is Cryptomon." Gennai began telling the Digidestined about the new evil digimon.<p>

"Cryptomon? I've never heard of him before."

"There is a reason for that Tentomon, The Digimon Sovereign have kept the existence of Cryptomon top secret. But since he is now a major threat, I should explain why." Gennai turns back towards the Digidestined and sits down.

"Before any kids had ever came here, the Harmonious Ones were responsible for preventing the evil digimon from taking over the world. But when ever an evil digimon was defeated, they weren't reconfigured and reborn at Primary Village. The data just seemed to disappear. But then strange events began happening around the Dark Whirlpool. It began raining constantly and all the undersea Digimon near that area started disappearing. The digimon had discovered where all the data was going. Then, all the data had taken a form. This is how Cryptomon was created."

"I didn't know a digimon could be created from the remains of other digimon."

"Neither did the Harmonious Ones, Izzy. But Cryptomon wasn't nearly as powerful as the Digimon he was created from. What made him so dangerous was that he had the ability to use the darkness he was created from and form new Digimon to do his work. This is where the Dark Masters came into play. He created a small group of ultra powerful digimon. The original digidestined had stopped the Dark Masters, but only for a short time. The Dark Masters returned and that is when we needed you Digidestined."

"Why doesn't he just create another Evil digimon to fight for him?"

"Well Tai, I don't know. Maybe after repeatedly failing, he has decided to do it himself."

"Your said yourself that he isn't that strong. We should have no problem defeating him."

"But it has been many many years since he was created, he has had a long time to become stronger. As of now, we can't possibly determine how much power he has."

Kari stood up and walked towards Gennai. Gatomon followed her.

"So what are we supposed to do? He has the ability to create extremely powerful digimon and he himself may have more power than anyone we have faced before."

"Well Kari, I think you are the key, you and Gatomon." Gatomon and Kari looked at each other." "You two represent Light, the counterpart to Darkness. If Gatomon can learn to reach and master her Mega level, Cryptomon will not stand a chance."

"I have a mega level?" Gatomon looked at her paws. "I'm pretty amazing, aren't I."

"Azulongmon gave me something to help you Digivolve. Izzy, may I see your laptop."

"Um, sure." Izzy handed the laptop to Gennai. He opened it and began typing something. He turned the screen towards Gatomon and it began glowing. "This is the power of one of his DigiCores. But be careful, they are extremely powerful."

"Wow, I feel all fuzzy."

"Good, this is the power you need, accept it."

"Hey, I feel kinda weird too." Patamon popped up out of T.K.'s lap.

"**Patamon Warp Digivolve to...Seraphimon!"**

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Gennai put the laptop down and walked over the Seraphimon.

"I am Seraphimon, the Mega form of Patamon. My Strike of the Seven Stars attack can stop any digimon dead in it's tracks."

"I wonder why Patamon digivolved, wasn't the DigiCore meant for Gatomon?"

"Yes, Kari. I would only imagine that the core gave off so much power, it allowed Patamon to digivolve as well. But this isn't a bad thing, Seraphimon is an extremely powerful Mega digimon. He could be a worthy ally."

"I feel the power again, it's getting stronger. "

"**Gatomon Warp Digivolve To...Ophanimon!"**

Gatomon disappeared in the light and in her place is an Angel digimon similar in size to Angewoman. But looks much more majestic. Kari stood up and looked at her Mega level digimon.

"You just seem to get more beautiful with every digivolution."

"Thank you Kari."

"Ophanimon, when you learn to control your powers, you can completely eliminate the darkness. But if you do not have your powers under control, Cryptomon will completely cover your light with darkness."

"Wow Gennai, that sure puts a lot of responsibility on Ophanimon."

"It does Kari, but Patamon Digivolving as well is actually a blessing in disguise. Seraphimon and Ophanimon are two of the three Celestial Angels. Having the presence of another Celestial Angel near her should make it easier to master her powers."

"But who is the third Celestial Angel?" Sora speaks up for the first time. Asking the question many of the digidestined were wondering.

"His name is Cherubimon. The Mega level of Lopmon. But nobody knows where Lopmon is. So it is left to Seraphimon and Ophanimon. But I have told you all enough. Cryptomon won't wait long until his next attack. I can set up a training course for Ophanimon to harness her abilities. But it won't be ready until tomorrow."

"But Gennai, what are we supposed to do until then?" Tai asked Gennai.

"Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow, Kari and Gatomon should come alone. They don't need any distractions."

"OK" All the Digidestined answered in unison.

"Kari, Gatomon, come to my house tomorrow and we will begin training. Actually now that I think about it, T.K. and Patamon better join you. Seraphimon could use some training as well."

With this, Gennai opened a gate on Izzy's computer for them to travel back to the real world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cryptomon was standing in an open field. Still with his cloak on. He raised his arms towards the sky and a dark cloud began forming over him.<p>

"Those Digidestined won't go down without a fight. But I have more tricks than a Las Vegas magician."

The cloud began lowering towards the ground. A dark purple foot came out of the bottom of the cloud and touched the ground. Slowly the cloud began disappearing revealing a large dark purple rabbit shaped digimon in it's place.

"Come alive my monster. We have work to do."

The Dark digimon opened it's eyes and slowly began walking towards Cryptomon. Cryptomon looked up towards his creation and laughed.

"Now my victory is inevitable."

* * *

><p>Kari and T.K. approached Gennais house deep under the ocean. Gatomon and Patamon had moved farther ahead of them.<p>

"Do you really think we can defeat Cryptomon, T.K.?"

"Of course, I have been through so much since I met Patamon. No matter what the challenge is, we always seem to overcome it. Although we barely survived out first encounter with Devimon. Angemon really got us out of a pickle that time. I'm sure Seraphimon can save us again."

"You know it T.K.!" Both Kari and T.K. were surprised to hear that Patamon was listening to them.

"I don't know, the Dark Masters were a tough challenge. Only MagnaAngemon was able to defeat the leader, Piedmon. If Cryptomon truly has this much power, we could be in for a lot of trouble."

"Way to be positive Gatomon."

"You know it's true Patamon. But hopefully Gennai will teach us how to master our new abilities."

"Speaking of which, there's Gennai now!" Kari pointed ahead at the elderly man standing outside his house. The group greeted Gennai who oddly didn't return the gesture. He just stood there, motionless.

"He has returned." Gennai finally broke his silence.

"Who?" Kari asked.

"The third Celestial Angel. But something is wrong."

"You mean someone found Cherubimon?"

"Not exactly, Last night Cherubimon appeared at a Koromon village and began attacking, unprovoked I might add. Something was different about him, he used to be a light pink Digimon but now, his skin is a dark purple. Almost like he has been infected by something. I assume Cryptomon is behind this."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"You two have to go stop him. I will contact the others and have them meet you."

"But what about our training?" Gatomon walks up to and looks back at Kari.

"There is no time for that now. If Cherubimon isn't stopped he may cause major damage. We must act now."

"Right" The Digidestined answered in unison. "Are you to ready for action?"

"You know it T.K." The small orange digimon answered.

"**Patamon Warp Digivolve to...Seraphimon!"**

"**Gatomon Warp Digivolve to...Ophanimon!"**

The two celestial digimon pick up their partners and fly off towards the Koromon Village. After flying for several minutes, T.K. spots smoke in the sky. The Angels turn towards the smoke to investigate. As they get closer, the smoke get's thicker making it harder to see. Kari begins coughing as they venture deeper into the smoke. Ophanimon covers Kari's face to protect her.

"Look up ahead" Seraphimon pointed ahead of them, light could be seen breaking through the smoke. "We have to get the kids out of here."

The Angel digimon flew towards the light and broke out of the smoke. They placed T.K. and Kari on the ground who attempted to clear their throats of the smoke.

"What could have caused all this?" Kari asked in between coughs.

"I don't know." Her partner answered.

Just then two Yokomon ran out of the smoke towards Kari and T.K. One Koromon jumped into Kari's arms while the stopped in front of T.K.

"Can you please help us? A giant purple digimon began attacking our homes. We don't know what to do."

Kari looked down at the small Digimon in her lap and then up at Ophanimon. "Is this Cherubimon?"

"It has to be."

"Then let's go." Kari placed the small digimon on the ground and stood up.

"No Kari, you can't go back in there. It's not safe with all that smoke. We will take care of this."

"But Opha..."

"No Kari, it's not safe. Seraphimon, we have to go.

"Right."

The two Celestial digimon traveled back into the smoke leaving Kari and T.K. with the Yokomon. T.K. removed his hat and used it to blow some smoke.

"How can we just sit here while our Digimon are in there fighting."

"There is nothing we can do T.K., we have to trust them. Have hope, that is what you represent after all."

T.K. looked at the new crests he had gotten from Gennai after the battle with Apocalymon. "Your right."

"Storm of Judgment!"

T.K. and Kari both look towards the smoke after hearing a deep voice call something out. Moments later a large blast blows all the smoke away. Both Kari and T.K. fall backwards from the blast. As Kari stands up she sees Ophanimon and Seraphimon laying on the ground with a giant purple digimon standing above them.

"Cherubimon!"

The purple digimon looks at Kari. "You must be the digidestined. I have heard much about you. I have direct orders about dealing with you. Cryptomon will be quite pleased."

"What? Your working for Cryptomon? But your one of us, a Celestial Angel."

"Am I Ophanimon? All I remember is being created by Cryptomon. He gave me life."

"He's not the real Cherubimon, Cryptomon created him." Seraphimon unveiled the Sword Excalibur from the armor on his right forearm and charged Cherubimon. He swung at the evil creation but Cherubimon simply swatted him away.

"I can't believe you would try something like that. You can't control this form. Your attacks are useless. But I was created with all the knowledge of my powers. I am in complete control."

"Oh Yeah?" Cherubimon turned around to see WarGreymon flying towards him. "Mega Claw!" WarGreymon slashes his claws into Cherubimon who stumbles backwards. "They may not have had experience in their Mega form but I've had plenty of it. "

MetalGururumon runs up behind WarGreymon with Matt and Tai riding him. Tai and Matt hop off and run over to their siblings.

"Tai, where's the others?"

"They will be here soon Kari." Tai turns back to his partner digimon. "WarGreymon, finish him!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Wait WarGreymon!" MetalGururumon runs up next to WarGreymon. "We will be much more effective working together.

"Right!"

Both Digimon charge towards Cherubimon who braces himself.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Both Digimon launch their signature attacks at the evil digimon. Both attacks race towards Cherubimon until they are destroyed just inches in front of Cherubimon. Almost like there was some kind of invisible wall.

"I can't believe you thought that would work."

Everyone looked at Cherubimon, but the voice didn't come from him. A black cloud appeared at Cherubimons feet. Cryptomon walked out of it and then the cloud disappeared.

"Your puny attacks won't do anything against me or Cherubimon."

"What are we supposed to do Tai?"

"I don't know Kari."

Before anything else can happen, the kids hear loud footsteps behind them. A Mekanorimon was running towards them.

"Great, another enemy."

"No Tai, that's Gennai!"

Kari was right. The lid on the Mekanorimon opened to reveal the elderly man riding in it. The Mekanorimon stopped next to the Digidestined and Gennai hopped out.

"I have found another way to defeat Cryptomon!"

"Your efforts are useless old man. There is nothing that can defeat me!"

"Is that so? Tai, Matt, Hold out your digivices."

Tai and Matt both hold up their digivices as Gennai pulls something out of his pocket.

"This is the last of Azulongmons DigiCore that I have. This power will allow your digimon to reach an even higher level."

The core began glowing as well as the digivices. When the core stopped glowing, WarGreymon and MetalGururumon began glowing.

"That light...it's so strong!"

Cryptomon covers his eyes as the glowing light gets more intense.

"This power, I feel so strong!"

"As do I WarGreymon, I feel invincible!"

The two digimon got brighter and eventually began becoming one.

"**WarGreymon!...MetalGururumon!...DNA Digivolve to...Omnimon!"**

The light disappeared and WarGreymon and MetalGururumon were gone. In their place was a large humanoid digimon with a white cape. His left arm looked like the head of WarGreymon and the right arm looked like MetalGururumon.

"This is Omnimon. He is the combined form of your digimon. If Ophanimon and Seraphimon can't defeat Cryptomon, then this digimon is right below them on the list of candidates."

"Well, it looks like you just might give me a fight after all." Cryptomon stands next to Cherubimon and prepares himself for the fight as Omnimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon prepare their attacks.

"One of us won't walk away from this battle Omnimon."

"Then make sure you say hello to Apocalymon for me."

The two powerful digimon lock eyes as possibly the most important battle in the history of the Digital World begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took a little while. There should only be 1 or 2 more chapters as I am using this story to practice before i start a story i have been planning for a while. Once again, please review as i need to know where to improve. Thank You :)<strong>


End file.
